The hero geek
by Pajus
Summary: A trade negotiation goes awry bigtime and Radek has to find a way to save himself and his friends. No ship except friendship


The hero geek

Author: Pajus

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate and all that jazz

* * *

Rodney went straight to Weir's office when his team returned from an off-world mission. "They are calling themselves the Aderians. Major Lorne's team encountered them one month ago. It just looks like they've been testnig us ever since to find out whether we can be trusted or not. Yesterday they contacted us again and showed us a cave just outside their village. It's an Ancient outpost. Control chair, drones and all that, but the warehouse contains six ZedPMs! And they are willing to trade them!" Rodney almost forgot to breathe when he tossed a summary of their last mission into the air. 

"OK, Rodney. Calm down. What do they want in return." Any offer containing a ZPM was interesting to Elizabeth.

"Their planet has recently been culled be the Wraith. They want medical supplies, help in rebuilding their village and they want us to make the Ancient oupost useful to them." Rodney was finally able to breathe when he finished his explaination.

Ten minutes later the senior staff of Atlantis made the decision. The negotiations will begin tomorrow.

"We understand the language of our Ancestors, dr Weir. We know these 'potentias' or 'ZPMs' are the source of great power. We know your people can be trusted - so much we've learned in the last month. As you can see, our village has been almost wiped out. My people need a lot of things. We are willing to give you three ZPMs. In exchange we want your assistance in rebuilding our village, taking care of our sick and wounded and keeping our village safe from the Wraith by making use of the outpost." The village elder finished explaining their terms. Elizabeth didn't believe her ears. Medical supplies, food, gene therapy and a little effort of repair teams were a little price for one zero-point module and they offered three. Still her diplomatic training told her to at least pretend thinking about their offer for a few seconds. She couldnt afford to look too eager.

"Alright. I'll send my people to your village tomorrow. They will examine the outpost and bring the first part of the supplies to you." Elizabeth extended her hand and the villade elder shook it gratefully. He just made a good deal.

Elizabeth called a staff meeting right after her return. Anything was arranged within one hour. The next day she will return to the planet accompanied by drs McKay, Zelenka and Beckett and by major Lorne's team.

The village elder welcomed them pesonally when they stepped through the gate and led them to the village. Once there, Carson began taking care of the sick and prepared the gene therapy. The village elder then led the two scientists to the outpost.

When Rodney saw the control chair, he sat down immediately, but nothing happened. "We need to take a look at the control systems. It looks like something might be damaged. You can go back to your village. This will take a while" Said rodney to the village elder as Radek went to work.

"Ale ne! Tohle není možný!" Radek doublechecked his results and translations. Yet still he didn't believe his eyes. "Rodney, you need to see this!!!" Rodney arrived in a few seconds.

"What is it, Radek?"

"You said they understand Ancient?" Radek's face was a little worried.

"Yes, why?" Rodney was nervous. He felt something was wrong.

"They double-crossed us. Five ZPMs are dead and the last one is stucking for its gear. And they knew it from the beginning." Radek didn't know why someone would do this. They had to understand their plot would be quickly discovered.

"How do you know?"

"The outpost's logs say that all power was used to repel a fierce Wraith attack. The same logs were accessed two weeks ago. We have to go and tell Weir." They both took breaths of horror when they realized Elizabeth, Carson and Lorne's team were still in the village.

Both scientists arrived in the village ten minutes later. It took only five more minutes to explain what happened. "Pack your things, Carson. We're leaving. Now" Elizabeth's voice was full of rage and the doctor tried to deduce what he had done to deserve such a tone from her. "Are you leaving, dr Weir? I thought you and your men would stay for dinner." The village elder smiled into her face. "Did you really think we wouldn't know the ZPMs are depleted?" Elizabeth almost punched the old man. "If you wish to leave, I won't keep you." The elder's voice was calm. It almost felt like he would get what he wanted from them no matter what. Elizabeth turned around and walked away followed by her men.

They got to the gate and Rodney began dialing. Suddenly about twenty men armed with rifles and pistols quickly surrounded them. "Hello again, dr Weir." Elizabeth turned around to see the familiar face of commander Acastus Kolya.

"You are hopelessly outnumbered. Surrender now and I will spare your lives for the time being." Kolya's voice sounded as always - confident with a little arrogance.

Elizabeth knew she had no choice. She gave a silent nod to major Lorne and the soldiers dropped their weapons. Kolya's men then tied their hands behind their backs and searched the prisoners for any hidden weapons and took their radios as well. "We'll now go to the village. I hope you'll be so kind to accompany us." Kolya had a light grin in his face.

The village elder was already expecting Kolya. "Anything went smoothly, I hope?" The elder asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course." Kolya answered right away.

"Then there is the issue of the reward we've been promised." The elder hoped the food and medicine Kolya promised would be given to his people right away.

"Do you take me for a fool? I found the two men you left close to the gate. They were supposed to see the symbols we dial so you could sell them to the Atlanteans." Kolya then nodded to one of his men who presented the two dead bodies to the elder.

The elder's eyes widened with horror. "You have to understand me. My village was culled by the Wraith. I need all the help I can get. I won't say anything to the Atlanteans. You have my word."

"You won't say anything to the Atlanteans. Of that I assure you." Kolya turned to a young man with dark hair and a confident look in his face - obviously his second in command - whispered some quick orders into his ear and the young man nodded in agreement. The young man then waved some hand signals on the others who began rounding up the villagers and locked them in their homes. Kolya then turned to his second in command and gave another quick order: "Burn the village. Leave nothing left."

"Unscheduled off-world activation. Receiving transmission. Audio only." Elizabeth was due to arrive in two hours.

"I need to speak with colonel Sheppard." John knew the voice in the radio, but the static made it difficult to identify. A flash of thought shone through his brain a moment later. "Kolya? Is that you?"

"So you remember my voice, colonel. I'm impressed." Kolya tried to tease Sheppard. Force emotions into the mind of your enemy is one of the quickest ways to force him to make mistakes.

"What do you want this time Kolya?" John's voice was full of rage. Kolya could sense his goal to be near.

"I have drs Weir, McKay, Beckett and Zelenka and the team of a certain major Lorne in custody. I will release them in exchange for all your C4 explosive, all your medical supplies, five jumpers and a guarantee that you'll personaly come to see the exchnge - unarmed of course. I'll dial in again in five hours. If you are not ready by then, I'll transmit the last words of sgt Malon. Every next hour will cost you one more life." Kolya's voice never twitched during his little speech. He was absolutely calm in his feeling of superiority over colonel Sheppard.

"How do I know they're still alive. Let me talk to all of them"

John's request was logical to Kolya. The commander felt it was time to show a little good faith. He ordered one of his soldiers to bring the prisoners.

Elizabeth feared the worst when she saw Kolya's men with guns drawn. Their leader opened the cell and ordered them to follow him. A few moments later they entered the room with Kolya and something that seemed like a microphone. "Speak, dr Weir" said Kolya when all of them arrived.

"Elizabeth? are you there?" Elizabeth felt the rage in John's voice.

"Yes, John. I'm here. Don't give him anything." Elizabeth spoke with all strength she could find.

"That's enough. Now you, dr Zelenka" said Kolya's silent voice.

"Je jich tu asi třicet, mají jenom lehké zbraně - nanejvýš samopaly, viděl jsem znaky na vytáčecím zařízení..." his voice was interrupted by the sight of Kolya's weapon aimed on his forehear. "Now you, dr McKay."

When Radek was in the cell, he began to think about the time he was forced to serve in the army. He might be able to help Sheppard organize their rescue. Radek was careful to pick words that didn't sound like their English equivalents. He knew he was the only one on this planet who could translate this. He made up his mind back in the cell. He will help to save his friends anyway he can.

When all eight prisoners had their turns, Kolya sent them back into the cell and said "You have five hours, colonel" before breaking the connection. "What did the man say? He had to have a reason for speaking a different language."

Colonel Sheppard asked himself the same question. The difference was that there were other Czech people in Atlantis. John tapped his earpiece and called dr Jan Pastýř to the control room.

Dr Pastýř finished listening to the tape with his boss' voice on it. "It's an estimate of the enemy force. Thirty men, light weapons only, submachine guns are their biggest things. Radek also saw the symbols on the DHD when they left the planet, but his speech was interrupted before he could tell us." "Thank you, doctor." John nodded and the scientist left the room. He never thought a member of the 'geek squad' could be so brave - but he saw Rodney McKay in action. He could only send a science team to the planet and have the DHD examined for dialed adresses.

Rodney was locked in a different cell, separated from the others. Kolya hoped Rodney could translate the speech. The Genii commander would interrogate Radek first, but he already interrogated McKay before. He knew Rodney would break quickly when physical violence was involved.

"I'd like to know what your colleague said in his message." Kolya's voice was as calm as ever. "I don't know! My hands are sore from the handcuffs. Could you please take them off?" Kolya smiled at the physicist saying "Sore hands are the last thing you should worry about right now."

It was one hour since the guards took Rodney. The seven remaining prisoners remained in silence. Suddenly they heard Rodney's loud screaming. A few minutes later the guards dragged Rodney back into the cell and took Radek.

Major Lorne turned Rodney's body around. His face was a mess and his hand looked like broken, but apart from that he seemed to be okay. "Are you okay, Rodney?" Carson asked, as he began examining the physicist, fear and concern clearly hearable in his voice. "Do I look like I'm okay? They asked me about what Radek said. I told them there were no swear words as far as I know! It took me an hour to convince him that I don't understand that language!" Rodney was mad at both Kolya and Radek. "I think that was the point, doc." Lorne added to their diccussion.

Radek was taken to the same cell as Rodney before. Kolya was waiting for him already. "I hope you know why you're here. Unfortunately it looks like dr McKay was unable to translate what you said earlier. I hope you'll tell me rather sooner then later. Trust me. It would be in your best interest." Radek remembered his military days again, particulary the day his CO instructed the unit how to handle torture during interrogation. He clearly remembered his CO saying "Pokud vás Američani zajmou, je vaší povinností..." the next words faded away as Radek felt Kolya's fist impacting his face "...nesmíte mluvit ani Česky. Budou vás nahrávat a pásek pustí překladateli." Radek wanted a release. He wanted to tell Kolya anything, but that would endanger the rescue. "Pásek pustí překladateli". Radek knew these words are important. He would know why if it wasn't for the pain shooting through his body. "To je ono. Oni nemají překladatele." Radek knew Kolya would break him in time, but it would be of no use if he spoke only in his native language. Radek began to speak right after Kolya's next punch. He told him everything he wanted to know. But Kolya didn't understand a word.

Radek looked even worse than Rodney when the guards brought him back. He was barely conscious but had a light grin on his face. "You OK, doc?" Lorne never saw such a mess made of one's body. Radek nodded a little saying "I told him nothing."

It was time for the next transmission. The guards came again. Lorne and Rodney took Radek's hands and supported his weight. He could already walk a little, but not enough to go to the microphone room on his own.

It was time for the next transmission and the science team still didn't find the adress they were looking for among the fifty possible ones. The gate came to life and John stood in the control room geared up and ready to go.

"Colonel Sheppard. Are you ready for the exchange?" Asked Kolya's voice.

"Not yet. You asked for a lot of things. It takes more time to prepare them." John already learned a little stalling from Elizabeth. Suddenly he heard a pistol firing a single bullet and felt pain shooting through his body as if he would be the one who was shot.

"Your reluctance to give me what I want already forfeited the life of sgt Malone."

"I want to hear the others!" John wanted to kill Kolya with his own hands and his voice clearly showed that.

Kolya didn't mind to his request. Showing a little good faith always goes a long way.

Elizabeth said pretty much the same thing as before. Radek could only mumble, but he managed to say "Po hodinových ručičkách deset, pět, třicet, dvanáct,..." His voice was silenced again by Kolya's gun aiming at him.

"Since dr Zelenka is reluctant to tell us what he said, he'll be the one to die next. You have one hour" said Kolya when all remaining prisoners spoke and terminated the connection.

Sheppard called Pastýř to translate the second message. The scientist brought a picture of the off-world DHD and the adress log. "Radek said clockwise ten, five, thirty, twelve." They both looked at the picture of the DHD when the idea exploded in their brains. "If one is the point of origin and If we assign every number to a symbol on the DHD in a clockwise rotation... Only one adress remains on the list." Radek just gave them the adress they've been looking for.

"Leave him here. Take the others to the cell" Kolya spat out the order and his soldiers obeyed with their usual quickness. "You made me even more curious now, dr Zelenka. What did you say?" Radek knew the rescue would come soon. He also knew he'll make it out of here without saying anything or Kolya will kill him right away. The Genii chose to continue he interroation.

Colonel Sheppard had three jumpers full of marines and one extra jumper of medics ready. Two minutes after his discussion with dr Pastýř he cloaked the jumper and went through the gate.

"The gate just activated, commander, but nothing went through." The voice in the radio was calm and straight, but Kolya knew what happened. The Atlanteans found him and are on their way to rescue the prisoners. He also knew his only chance was a quick escape. Whoever stays here will die. He pointed his pistol at Radek's forehead saying "I think our discussion is over, dr Zelenka."

Radek knew he was lost. He only hoped his friends will survive. He closed his eyes and heard the noise of the pistol shooting. But he didn't feel any extra pain in his body or the kick of the bullet sending him to the ground.

Acastus Kolya felt no pain. He only felt surprise. He saw the his uniform change color from brown to black, he felt life leaving his body and he saw colonel Sheppard aiming a pistol at his head. His last thought was "Why didn't I blind the prisoners?"

Radek opened his eyes and saw the Genii commander on the ground. He knew he was saved. He sank to his knees as his legs were no longer able to carry him. The last thing he saw was colonel Sheppard ordering his marines to proceed further into the building and calling for a medic.

"Good morning, lad. Ye had me scared for a moment." Radek saw Carson's smiling face and put a smile on his face as well. "Colonel Sheppard told us what ye did. Great idea." Radek nodded in agreement looking forward to the moment he'd be allowed to leave the infirmary.

* * *

AN: My first no-ship story. There is a reason why I named Radek's assistant Jan Pastýř. Try to guess what it might be.

Ale ne! Tohle není možný! - Oh no! This is not possible!

Pokud vás Američani zajmou, je vaší povinností... - When you are captured by the Americans, it is your duty to...

...nesmíte mluvit ani Česky. Budou vás nahrávat a pásek pustí překladateli. - ...you can't even speak Czech. They'll record you and play the tape to an interpreter.

Pásek pustí překladateli - They'll play the tape to an interpreter.

To je ono. Oni nemají překladatele. - That's it. They have no interpreters.


End file.
